Madame Medusa's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Anna's Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. They bit their lips as their hearts and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Brutus and Nero said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, Tommy and his siblings entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the crocodiles led the way, and a nervous Anna, a nervous Hans, a nervous Hiro, and a nervous Tommy followed them. But as they went in further, they heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. They then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at Tommy, wrapping around his wrist. He struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, he broke free. In fear, he, Anna, Hans, and Hiro swam fast to crocodiles' side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my children. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Medusa spoke up from the conch. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy nervously came in, and she saw Medusa slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. Medusa strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy out of their amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Medusa said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for these humans. This, er, mountaineer fellow, this Keyblade Bearer, this Japanese girl, and this 1½-year-old child." Her red nails ran through her red hair before. "Not that I blame you - they are quite catches, aren't they?" "Well, little miss Snow Princess, Mr. Handsome, Mr. Japanese, and Mr. Baby," Medusa said. Red lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become humans yourselves." Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy gasped in surprise by that solution. They figured it was impossible to even become humans; they even knew their father wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then they looked to Medusa with hope in their eyes. "Humans?" Anna asked. "Oh, is that so?" Hans asked. "Really?" Hiro asked. "Can you DO that?" Tommy asked. Medusa smirked as she turned towards Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy and said, "My dear, sweet children. That's what I do." She then swam towards Anna and her brothers as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourselves." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's faces with four of her tentacles, causing Anna and her brothers to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Brutus and Nero snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Medusa: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Brutus and Nero laughed as they swirled around Medusa, who also twirled in circles. Medusa: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch The crocodiles circled one last time before leaving Medusa with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mer-people. Medusa: True? Yes The crocodiles returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Medusa: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the woman's face. Medusa: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess and her brothers who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Medusa: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Medusa had pulled up two mer-people made of the glowing pink steam, and Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Medusa: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny bow merman was now a handsome merman, and the chubby mermaid was now a slim mermaid, both were the way they wanted to be. Medusa: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Medusa continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Medusa: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Eddie, Bill, John, and Max had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Medusa: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Medusa please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Medusa closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Medusa: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy distracted by them before Merida pulled the mermaid and her brothers closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling them over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Tommy's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you and your brothers into humans for three days." Four distracted looks crossed their grimacing faces as she tried to brush off three stray tentacles that had wrapped themselves across their shoulders and chests. "Got that?" Medusa repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Medusa grabbed Hiro's chin with a tentacle as the Japanese boy and his siblings had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Medusa said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old mountaineer, royal princess, miss superhero, and little miss baby to fall in love with you." Medusa continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, they've got to kiss you." the woman continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Eddie, Bill, John, and Max were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped silhouette of Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Aqua, Hiro, Gogo, Tommy, and Kimi together, but this image, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy had legs as Medusa explained, "If they do kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain humans permanently," Anna and her brothers smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouettes changed from them, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi together, with them back as mer-people. They were sucked back down and Medusa's grinning face filled her vision. "But if they don't," Medusa went on, "you turn back into mer-people, and you belong to me!" Eddie couldn't take it anymore. "No, Anna! Stay away from her, Hans! Don't be stupid, Hiro! Don't listen to her, Tommy; she's a demon!" he yelled. But then he, Bill, John, and Max were quickly silenced by the crocodiles, and Medusa once again grabbed Anna's chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Eddie, Bill, John, and Max reminded her and her brothers of home, and three interesting thoughts crossed their minds that caused them to furrow her brows. "If we become humans," Anna said. "We'll never be with our father or sisters again." Tommy finished. Medusa faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your man and girls. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, Medusa thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this woman and her magic scared them, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Hans tried to explain, "But we don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Medusa said, covering the prince's mouth with her hand, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice, your strength, your messiness, and your youth." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Anna gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. "My strength?" Hans asked, gingerly touching his biceps. "My messiness?" Hiro asked, gingerly touching his hair. "My youth?" Tommy asked. Medusa nodded. "You've got it, child. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Anna protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the woman, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" La responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her butt and began to sing again. Medusa: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Medusa: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dears, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked on. Medusa: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On the ones who are withdrawn Medusa then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Medusa: It's she who hold her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate souls Go ahead! Make your choice! As Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked in the smoke, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi's faces began to form. They absentmindedly gazed into it until they heard Medusa's voice. Medusa: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then La face shot through the image, scaring Anna and her brothers as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Medusa: You poor unfortunate souls It's sad But true Medusa then put a hand on Anna's shoulder and gave her and her brothers four very, very long golden scrolls and four quills. They are contracts that Medusa gives to merfolk who had to make thier deals with her, official. Medusa: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweets You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Anna read the first part of her scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Madame Medusa, one voice. Signed X._" Hans read the first part of his scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Madame Medusa, one strength. Signed X._" Hiro read the first part of his scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Madame Medusa, one messiness. Signed X._" And Tommy read the first part of his scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Madame Medusa, one youth. Signed X._" Medusa: Brutus, Nero, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll These poor Four stern looks came onto Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's faces as they looked up. Medusa: un Anna and her brothers grabbed the pens as Eddie, Bill, John, and Max gasped in shock. Medusa: fortunate souls! Anna and her brothers then turned their own heads away while shutting their eyes and clenching teeth teeth as she signed "Anna," "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," "Hiro Hamada," and "Tommy Pickles" on four separate dotted lines. When Anna and her brothers finished signing their own names, they opened their eyes and Medusa took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Medusa smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Medusa: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Medusa chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy, who looked extremely nervous. Medusa: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing Medusa's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Medusa looked towards Anna as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Anna with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the snow princess sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song as Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked on in horror. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Medusa shouted. As Anna did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Anna flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Anna's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Anna's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Anna saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Medusa's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Medusa began to laugh wickedly as Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy got trapped in four separate yellow bubbles, and they began to completely change. Eddie shook, and Bill, John, and Max closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were transforming from mer-people to humans. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy felt their fins splitting into two, their lower fish bodies began to disappear as they started to their colors and match Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy 's skin tone. Their legs emerged, and their tail fins become feet. Anna was now wearing a blue bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her magenta shell bra. Hans was now quite skinny because he had given Medusa his strength. Yet he was still smart and handsome. Hiro's hair was neatly combed, and he lost the gap between his teeth because he had given Medusa his messiness. And Tommy now had teeth and short, purple, downy hair because he had given Medusa his youth. The bubbles disappeared, but now Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were left unable to breath underwater, and they couldn’t swim either. Eddie, Bill, John, and Max darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-human princess, the now-human prince, the now-human Japanese boy, and the now-human baby and swam to the surface as fast as they could. La cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Anna and her brothers above water. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy took huge breaths of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided them to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friends, especially in this dire time, and without Anna's voice, Hans' strength, Hiro's messiness, and Tommy's youth? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Villain Songs